1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention provides a RDIF-keyed mailbox and an RFID-based system and method for securing a mailbox. Specifically, the present invention controls access to a mailbox based on radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology.
2. Related Art
Every year, identity theft becomes an increasing problem. In fact, the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) has rated identity theft as the top consumer fraud complaint for several years in a row. Specifically, every year several hundred thousand identity theft complaints are made, with the financial losses estimated to be hundreds of millions of dollars. These figures do not include identify theft cases that go unreported. In general, identity theft leads to financial loss when private or personal information such as a social security number is obtained. For example, using someone's social security number, a violator can obtain credit cards, loans or even access financial accounts in the victim's name.
In many instances, personal information is stolen from a victim's mailbox. This is especially the case in rural or suburban settings where mailboxes often do not require a physical key to gain access. In such settings, the violator can simply wander down a street and take mail out of one or more mailboxes. Heretofore, many attempts have been made at providing more secure mailboxes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,935; 3,593,914; 4,114,801; 5,632,441; and 5,954,264 all attempt to disclose a more secure mailbox. Unfortunately many of these attempts involve significant mechanical and/or electrical adaptation of a mailbox. Such adaptation is not only extremely costly, but it could render the mailbox unsightly. In addition, each of these attempts requires a deliberate, manual action on the part of the resident or postal worker to access the mailbox. Such a requirement could pose an undue burden on a postal worker who must access many mailboxes (e.g., hundreds) per day.
One technology gaining popularity is radio-frequency identification (RFID), which is described at “aimglobal.org/technologies/rfid/what—is—rfid.htm” (herein incorporated by reference). In general, under RFID technology, a signal is continuously and automatically transmitted from an RFID tag to an RFID reader. The RFID reader will examine the signal and determine whether an RF identifier therein matches a predetermined RF Identifier known to the RFID reader. Although RFID technology could be useful in conjunction with locks, no existing technology implements RFID technology to secure a mailbox.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an improved way to secure a mailbox for both incoming and outgoing mail. Specifically a need exists for an RFID-keyed mailbox, and an RFID-based system and method for securing a mailbox. Specifically, a need exists for a postal worker and/or resident to possess an RFID tag that continuously emits a signal having a particular RFID identifier. A further need exists for an RFID reader on the mailbox to receive the signal, and compare the RF identifier therein to an RF identifier assigned to the mailbox. If a match exists, a need exists for the RFID reader to allow access to the mailbox.